The Fire of The Ocean
by Nicojer
Summary: A neglected Natsu sails to the ocean, and returns as something more. (I don't own the cover, it belongs to its respective artist, also Fairy Tail, I don't own that)


**Yo guys quick note, I'm skipping the whole build up towards the sailing, we all know how a neglected Natsu story goes.**

 **So, in this little alternate universe, Gray has beaten Natsu in a serious battle and now the whole guild has made fun of him, even choosing Gray over him in the process. With the concept of neglect and the fact that he's become the butt of all jokes he sails off to the ocean, leaving and hopefully to never return.**

 **Also, this is like... Way before Tenrou Island/S-Class trials.**

Natsu sailed across the waves, the waves painted a darkish blue were neither calm nor soothing, but it was fine for our pink locked lad. Natsu looked at the waves, the water beneath it, wondering how deep the ocean was, was it deep enough to drown his sorrows?

Would there be an abyss of darkness ready for him?

Natsu's onyx eyes stared deeply into the water, his mind flying off to constant memories of the not so distant past.

Ridiculed, criticized, made fun of, how humiliating. Ever since his defeat he's been wanting to prove himself, but it seems the biases of his own colleagues had prevented that.

The pain of how quick his family was to turn on him upon the defeat.

They were all supposed to be loyal to each other.

They were indeed loyal to each other...

As loyal as hungry dogs.

Natsu had a rage within him, but he did not submit to it, our fire mage refused to concede to a deeper guilt.

With an exhausted mind after doing nothing but dwelling on the past and staring into the dark waters that clashed with the wood of the boat he was on, Natsu falls asleep.

(By the way laddies, just in case you're wondering, Natsu's motion sickness doesn't work on transportation he considers his friends, that's why he can latch on to Happy and Happy can transport him long distances without him getting sick, in this case where he feels like he has no friends, he feels like only the boat is his friend, so now he doesn't feel so sick riding it.)

Natsu wakes up to sound of deafening thunder and a sharp flurry of raindrops crashing upon the roof of wood of his boat.

Natsu was blown away by the winds as water began to fill in.

Adrenaline began to fill Natsu's mind, salty water to fill his mouth, Natsu spits the latter out, and looks around, he was alone, he was still on the boat, in the middle of a storm.

In the middle of the ocean.

The boat was sinking! Sadly, he can only group himself into one.

Natsu got up, barefooted, one of his sandals lost in the water, the wind tears the roof off his boat, the boat itself capsizes as Natsu gets thrown into the water.

Suddenly the waves were calling him in, Natsu surfaces but the waves were big and did impact after impact upon his face.

Natsu snorted the salty water out of his poor sensitive nostrils, when suddenly, an enormous waves casts a shadow upon the already dim darkness, and it crushes Natsu's head, forcing it to be submerged underneath the storming ocean.

The darkness of down below seemed to have been trying to suck the mage slowly deeper and deeper into the water, all Natsu could feel however was the saltwater in his eyes, which indeed hurt.

Natsu's thrashed, his muscles conflicting with the water as he began to descend farther and farther deep underneath the ocean, all the way until he would perhaps reach the unseen sands that lay on the floor of the deep blue.

~~~~~~~Timeskip of 3 weeks~~~~~~~

Fairy Tail seemed to have truly dimmed down for the past couple of weeks.

Everyone, especially Gray, had noticed Natsu's absence, at first Gray assumed that he just wasn't strong enough to show his face to a powerful mage like him.

He was sort of right.

But as days piled up the pang of worry continued to exist, Gray began to feel the pain, it was incredibly bitter with sides of sour.

Soon it wasn't just Gray, soon it was everybody, Natsu was the personification of the guild's morale and happiness, without him it made sense.

There were days when Happy wouldn't eat, feeling so lonely without Natsu.

At first Lucy thought it meant more gems to save, but soon her missions felt empty, and much more difficult, without Natsu's presence.

Little did they know that their once beloved Salamander was now somewhere in the abyssopelagic zone of the vast graveyard known to all as the deep blue sea.

The deep blue sea was a calming flurry of gentle waves that transfigurates into barbaric masses of calamitous crashing and ceaseless forces.

Within the abyss, below the fissure that stands surrounded by the sands of inscurtable ocean.

There lies a body that has been inundated with countless amount of saltwater, his lungs filled to the brim with it, the body was dead yet it did not sail across the sun-touched waves of the ocean surface, rather, it was sinking deeper and deeper.

As if it were alive.

 **Andddddd there we go! A short start, but I will be doing a much superior chapter soon, one with hopefully bigger words.**


End file.
